


My Next New Life

by YanzaDracan



Category: Miami Vice
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>established couples – Jim Beam. Set Season 5 after Heart of Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Next New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, various producers and studio executives who make more money than I can imagine own them. I'm not making any money. Any goofs are my own.

Sonny Crockett sprawled across the cushions of the St. Vitas Dance watching the setting sun through the prism of amber and crystal, He silently toasted the ghosts of his life ... After all this was a day for celebration. The department shrink declared him fit for duty ... To live a life not his own ... On a boat not his ... Driving a car not his ... Wearing clothes not his. So he was celebrating the official return of Sonny Crockett with his love, Jim Beam.

Jim Beam, the one that was always there. Through Vietnam, two marriages, his pregnant wife being murdered, amnesia, losing the trust of his partner and his squad, plus more shit than any one human should live through, Jim was always ready to wash away the day with a flood of warmth and forgetfulness. Jim never judged or argued, and was a socially acceptable companion in any situation.

So he and Jim were celebrating his return to life as a ghost. Sonny Burnett was back, his reputation enhanced by his takedown of El Gato and The Carreras, moving him up the food chain, and Sonny Crockett faded to black.

Elvis’ grumble alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone, but since the gator didn’t become more agitated, he ignored the warning. He returned to contemplating the sunset through his glass. Now if he could just figure out if the glass was half empty or half full … Then the glass disappeared. His head snapped around to see who dared interrupt his celebration.

“What’da want, Tubbs?” Sonny growled at his uninvited guest.

“Heard the shrink cut you lose, Man.” His partner answered in clipped New York tones. “Why didn’t you let me know?”

So that’s why he was getting Rico’s pissy voice.

“Why’da you care?” Sonny reached down for the bottle.

“I’m your partner. Of course I care.” He eyed the bottle, wondering if he’d lose a hand if he tried to take it like he had the glass.

“Are you, now? Not what I heard you told Castillo, or is it okay now that the doc says I’m not nuts anymore?” The pain of Rico’s rejection made his voice harsh.

“Sonny …” Tubbs sat down across from the blond man.

“I get it, Tubbs. I tried to kill you in the alley. I shot at you in the lighthouse. I get it. You don’t trust me anymore, so what the hell you doin’ here? Gonna tell me everything’s okay since the shrink says so? Tell me you trust me, now?” He snatched his glass back and drained the remaining liquor. “If that’s why you’re here ... You can leave.” He snapped and refilled the glass.

Tubbs frowned at the Jim Beam. A sheepish expression crossed his face. Crockett had the uncanny ability to read people. He was right about why Tubbs was here. He wanted to talk, clear the air. He knew his actions hurt the older man and added to his confusion as his memory returned. He wanted to shelter Sonny until he got back on his feet, but knew the prickly detective had barricaded himself behind his street façade, and there was not much chance he would let Rico in.

Sonny moving across the deck pulled him from his thoughts. He was holding the glass up to watch the sunlight through the amber liquor.

“This ...” He said more to himself than Tubbs. “Is my friend and my comfort, and ‘ol Jim here is always ready to help me celebrate my good fortune.” His tone was bitter.

“Sonny …” Rico tried again. “Sonny, all you had to do was call. I’da been here.”

Green eyes glittered cynically in the evening sun. “That’s where you’re wrong, Rico. People never stay. This ...” He held up his glass. “Always stays.”

Rico stood to face his partner. He took the glass and set it on the top of the hatch. He pulled the stunned man into his arms.

“Sonny.” He spoke softly into the blond mane tickling his face. “I want to start over. Clean slate. I want to be here for you ... With you.”

When Sonny pulled back, Rico didn’t try to stop him. Green eyes narrowed ... Suspicious, trying to read what Tubbs was really saying, looking for a trap.

Tubbs met him head on, never flinching from the intense gaze. Satisfied with what he saw, Sonny’s posture relaxed allowing Rico to pull him back into his embrace.

“For eight years I’ve been here. Let me be your comfort, Sonny.” When Sonny finally nodded, Rico closed his eyes in relief and buried his face in the sun streaked hair.

~ Fini ~


End file.
